


sugar sweet

by queenhomeslice



Series: Devotion [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings Realization, Kissing, Sappy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, asking someone out, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Aranea Highwind gets a Valentine's Day card, and the two of you officially define your relationship with each other.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Reader
Series: Devotion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082714
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	sugar sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

You pace nervously outside of Aranea’s quarters, blushing and repeating the lines in your head for the hundredth time. _Happy Valentine’s Day, Commodore. I apologize if this is unconventional, but I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me._ Clutched in your hands is a cheap, generic card that you’d picked up at the last outpost, before the 87th Airborne Unit had been stationed at a new base in the Cleigne region of the Kingdom of Lucis. Even though the 87th Airborne Division is the smallest of the whole Niflheim army—five thousand soldiers, and all of them human, as opposed to the tens of thousands Magitek warriors that comprise the rest of the imperial military—Brigadier General Uldor seems to be more than impressed with Aranea’s handling of her wartime duties, seeing fit to move her in to recapture and repair bases that are decimated by renegade Lucian soldiers. 

But that’s neither here nor there. Along with the cheap gas station card is a small chocolate bar—dark chocolate with sea salt, one of the little luxuries you know the Commodore doesn’t get very often. It might be cheesy and childish, and you’re probably the only one in the military base who even remembers that today is Valentine’s Day, but—Aranea deserves to know how you feel. She deserves so much more than cheap candy and card that cost 5 gil, but hopefully, it’ll make her smile all the same. 

The door of her quarters hisses open, and the object of your affection is suddenly in full view, dressed down in a tank top and soft gray sweatpants. Her shoulder-length silver hair is pulled into a low ponytail, shining like starlight in the flickering flourescents overhead. 

Aranea smiles warmly. “There’s my favorite gal,” she purrs. 

You snap to attention, holding your meager offerings behind your back in one hand and saluting with your other. “Uh, Commodore, ma’am! Um, forgive the intrusion after hours, and um, I apologize for coming to you so late, but...” 

Aranea chuckles and holds up a slender hand. “___________,” she says. “You know you don’t have to be so formal with me anymore.” 

You clear your throat and drop the salute, blushing even more. “Yes, I know, but I just...” 

“You _like_ it,” Aranea observes. 

You swallow hard. The power play is something that you and your commanding officer have explored _many_ times in the bedroom. “I—yes.” 

Aranea grins. “Fine. I guess I’ll stop trying to fight you on it.” She shrugs, and gestures inside to her spartan quarters. “Please, come in.” 

You scurry inside and Aranea hits the panel by the door, making the silver door whirr shut again. She saunters lazily to her bed and sits, patting the mattress beside her. 

You follow her lead and come to stand in front of her, looking down with nothing short of unbridled affection. Gods, she’s so _beautiful_. You cannot believe the ways that she lets you touch her. It’s more than you could’ve ever hoped for. 

“Is something bothering you?” she asks, sensing your trepidation. 

“Oh, no, ma’am, uh.” You cough. “Aranea,” you breathe reverently. Still flustered, you bring your other hand from behind your back and present her with the small red envelope and chocolate bar. 

Aranea stares in surprise for several seconds before reaching out to take the gifts from your hand, letting her slender fingers linger over yours as she does so. 

The simplest of touches always send jolts of lightning down to your very toes. You practically fall onto the bed beside her, averting your eyes in embarrassment. “Uh,” you say. “It’s not much, but...it _is_ Valentine’s Day, and I just wanted to...” Shit. Not even the lines you'd practiced in your head. 

“Oh,” Aranea whispers. “Pretty girl, look at me.” 

How can you refuse her? You turn your head to the side and meet the Commodore’s sparkling emerald eyes. 

“This is a Valentine’s Day card. And my favorite chocolate. For me.” 

You gulp. “Yes. I’m...I’m sorry if I’m overstepping bounds, or trying to take our relationship to something you don’t desire, but I...” 

“I’ve never gotten anything for Valentine’s Day,” Aranea says. “Well. Aside from my parents.” 

You can only stare. “What?” 

She nods. “Yeah, this is a first.” 

“You’re joking,” you say, shocked. “Someone like you?” 

Aranea shrugged. “I never let anyone get close enough to try.” 

“I’m...not sure how to take that.” 

Aranea grins. “How would you define our relationship?” 

This is only making you more flustered. “Uh. Amazing?” 

Aranea laughs. “I agree. But in terms of labels.” 

You shrug. “I’m not sure. I...I want whatever you want.” 

“Nah-ah, don’t give me that. You’re not some mindless Magitek drone. What do _you_ want?” 

You lick your lips. “I already have everything that I want. You.” 

Aranea flushes pink. “I could say the same. But we’ve never really talked about this, have we? Are we simply friends with benefits, or something more?” 

You inhale sharply. “I would be content to be your personal sex slave for the rest of eternity.” 

Aranea cackles. “You’re too much.” 

You smile back, shaking your head. “Just being honest.” 

“It’s more than sex, though, isn’t it? For you?” 

You feel your heart beating in double-time. “Yes,” you confess. “I...I’m in love with you. You have to know that by now.” 

Aranea just hums. “Our first time together. What did I say?” 

How could you ever forget it? “You told me that you really liked me. That I was the only one you wanted to touch you.” 

She nods. “I’m pretty sure that like has turned into...well, into love.” 

It’s like all of the oxygen gets sucked out of the room at once. 

“What are you saying,” you ask, mouth hanging open in wonder. 

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you too,” Aranea says simply. 

You squeeze your eyes shut—hot tears of emotion have begun to gather at the corners. “I can’t breathe.” 

“Please breathe,” Aranea chuckles. “I need you.” 

“You love me.” 

“I’m just as surprised as you.” 

You open your eyes to look at Aranea’s delicate face, so soft and open with an emotion that you know you’ve never seen her show in public. “I never really liked labels much,” you mutter. “But...as much as I like being your friend, I was hoping that—and I know we’d have to hide it, and I know I’m just some lowly military data analyst, but I was hoping we could have something a little more...” 

“Established,” Aranea finishes. She nods in agreement. “I’d really like that too.” 

You grin. “You still haven’t opened your card.” 

“Oh! You’re right.” Aranea looks at the gifts in her hands, setting the chocolate bar beside her on the bed. “Can’t believe you got me my favorite chocolate bar.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” you ask, heart pounding as the Commodore tears into the card. 

Aranea opens the card—it's in the shape of a cartoonish-looking chocobo, and the pre-printed poem on the inside reads _Roses are red,_ _chocobos_ _say “_ _Kweh_ _!”, I hope you have A Happy Valentine’s Day!_ Okay, admittedly not the best rhyme on Eos, but options were limited, and c’mon—chocobos _are_ pretty cute. But underneath the manufactured words are a few lines of your own: _My dearest Aranea, I know I try to express it to you often, yet I still feel like I don’t have enough words to express how I feel about you. I know we both wish circumstances are different—what I wouldn’t give to be with you in a time of peace so that we could be happy, and go on cute dates, and not have to worry about fighting... I have loved you for so long, my Commodore. Will you be my Valentine today—and my girlfriend, forever?_

Aranea reads your handwritten addition out loud, voice wavering as she gets to the end. She lowers the card, turning to look at you again. 

“__________,” she says softly. “You want to be...girlfriends?” 

“Is that what you want?” you ask. “Only if you’re comfortable. I’d never want to pressure you into anything.” 

Aranea smiles, placing the card on the bed on top of the chocolate bar. She leans in to catch your lips in a chaste kiss, pulling back to lean her forehead against yours. “Yes,” she says. “Girlfriends. And I don’t care who knows it, either.” 

You giggle. “High Commander Ravus won’t throw a fit about a meager soldier dating her Commodore?” 

Aranea laughs. “Since when have I ever cared about what he thinks? Or what anyone else thinks, for that matter.” 

“You’ve got a point.” 

Aranea smiles. “I feel bad now. I didn’t get you anything for Valentine’s Day.” 

You shake your head. “I already told you, you’re everything I could want.” 

Aranea smirks. “Still, I could give you a present that’s a little more...physical?” 

You instantly break out into goosebumps. “Yes ma’am. Whatever you wanna give me. Um. I’ll accept it.” 

Aranea nods, reaching up to cup your round face in her warm palm. “Stay the night with me?” 

“Of course.” You cover her hand in your own. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Aranea.” 

The Commodore smiles, feeling her own heart beat a little faster in her chest. “Happy Valentine’s Day, ___________.” 


End file.
